


Summer Air

by Monsterhp



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, THIS IS SO LONG, alcohol mention, farmer moomin, feral human snufkin, moomins au, they are all older, they drink but they dont get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterhp/pseuds/Monsterhp
Summary: The news, a static through the radio moved from the weather on to the increase of thefts in the town, local farmer's crops going missing, anything ranging from apples, pumpkins, honeydew, carrots and so on. To even sometimes eggs from chicken coops going missing.Snorkmaiden and Alicia suspected raccoons and crows so they invested in scarecrows, and traps. They didn't think there was any reason to worry much more than that.That is until a local parkeepers signs were torn out of the ground, and the fences were cut down. And pies set to cool were taken from windows sills. Now almost everyone in the town was on high alert, and Snorkmaiden had regrets about spending money on useless traps.Moomin wasn't particularly worried though, he is prepared to protect his farm.





	Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short story about a farmer au I made for fun on a whim and instead I got way too invested.  
> I also made a country playlist for this story if you wanted to take a listen to get into the yeehaw spirit.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mU4UBv77IEECdnB1Ykwsx?si=M7VnYsZ-TN2Z-GQ3xmv7wg
> 
> Alternative Title: He Thinks My Tractor's Sexy
> 
> Edit: Im so fucking sorry about the other title i didnt know alabama had a reputation, i was just listening to country music.

The sun was proving to be a problem to Moomin's crops as of late. The only thing that kept him from freaking out about it and the possibility of not being able to harvest a thing, was the promise of rain in a few days. The news, a static through the radio moved from the weather on to the increase of thefts in the town, local farmer's crops going missing, anything ranging from apples, pumpkins, honeydew, carrots and so on. To even sometimes eggs from chicken coops going missing.

Snorkmaiden and Alicia suspected raccoons and crows so they invested in scarecrows, and traps. They didn't think there was any reason to worry much more than that.  
That is until a local parkeepers signs were torn out of the ground, and the fences were cut down. And pies set to cool were taken from windows sills. Now almost everyone in the town was on high alert, and Snorkmaiden had regrets about spending money on useless traps.  
Moomin wasn't particularly worried though, he is prepared to protect his farm. Although he was sure he wouldn't find any need to use the shotgun Papa had left for him.

"You never know with thieves" he had told Moomin.  
Drying his hands and putting the rest of his dishes away, Moomin eyed the mentioned item that lay on the table.  
Shaking his head he grabbed his hat and keys and headed to town. 

Once there Moomin met up with Snorkmaiden and Alicia at the local diner,  
"Moomin!" Snorkmaiden stood, hugging Moomin and going to sit on the other side of the booth next to Alicia.

"How are you?"

"Oh, im alright. Could be better if the hot weather would just stop sucking my crops dry." Moomin sat down, pulling out the menu that lay at the end of the table.

Alicia nodded, "oh, yes. I'm afraid our fruit trees aren't doing so great either. It's definitely going to delay harvesting this year." 

"But speaking of which, out of what we could pick we decided to gift to you, its some cherries and blueberries, as thank you for allowing us to borrow your tractor while ours gets fixed."  
Snorkmaiden picked up a wicker basket, pushing it into Moomin's hands.

"That was unnecessary, I let you use it because we're friends." Snorkmaiden put her hands on top of his, stopping him from returning the basket.

"We insist, Moomin."

"Besides," Alicia said, "we are kinda hoping you'll make some of your amazing jam with them." 

Moomin chuckled and nodded.  
"Alright, alright." 

After ordering some coffee and chatting for awhile, the diners doors slammed open, making Moomin sit up straight in alarm, at the entrance stood Mrs. Fillyjonk, she was frantic and distraught.

"Oh! What a terrible fate! for my vegetables and fresh eggs have been taken!! Stolen right underneath my nose in the middle of the night!!" 

The entire diner filled with murmurs and sighs as this wasn't the first time Mrs. Fillyjonk has burst through the doors stating her crops and livestock have been stolen. Moomin believed some things she said were not the truth, as he doubts that this thief would take an entire chicken out of her coops in the middle of the night like she claimed last time.  
Moomin also doubts that this person would target Mrs. Fillyjonk this many times.  
Mrs. Fillyjonk sighed loudly and sat next to the sheriff, who looked like he wished for nothing more than to drink his coffee in peace than deal with her yet again. 

"You must find this thief soon!! This is unacceptable, what will I do once this criminal steals everything I own??"

The sheriff took a big bite of his pancakes, "I doubt that will happen, ma'am. Do not worry, we are on a few leads as to who this thief is. In the meantime, please try and relax."

Mrs. Fillyjonk gasped, "Relax??? Sir what if this happened to you! Did you not see the park? Or the other local farms?? What about dear old Snorkmaiden and Alicia's cherry trees being ransacked like a free sample stand!"  
Mrs Fillyjonk leaned against the table, hand on her forehead.

"Oh, the horror! Soon we will be left with nothing! If the thief doesn't get to the crops first surely the heat will!!" 

Moomin decided he had heard enough, as he was sure none of this complaining is good for anyone. Bidding farewell to Snorkmaiden and Alicia he grabbed the basket and headed for the door.  
Or he was, until he was stopped by a pale freckled hand on his arm.

"Oh, dear Moomin! You are the only one who hasn't crossed paths with this hooligan!" 

Moomin nodded and moved her hand off his arm, she only wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her bony limbs making him want to flee even more.

"Yes, im aware. Maybe the thief simply doesn't care for corn."

"Then we will all have to live off corn until this menace is caught! Cream corn, corn bread, cheesy corn, corn casserole and so forth! How bland!" 

Moomin slipped her arm off him once again, this time she patted his shoulder before turning back to the sheriff, who sighed loudly as he thought for a brief second he was free.  
Moomin finally left and went about his daily routine.  
Making a few deliveries with what corn he had been able to grow, after a while Moomin had half a mind to check the time. Realizing it was starting to get late, he decided to just head home after a quick run to the market for dinner supplies, Moomin also picked up some wood to repair his porch, as a nasty storm last November smashed a tree right into the front end. Moomin has neglected to repair it for he had no need for a porch in the winter. But as Spring had came and went, Moomin found he must repair it soon. So with wood piled into the back of his old pick up truck, and bags full of supplies for grilled salmon, he made his way back home. 

Once home, Moomin went about making dinner, deciding to cook some broccoli with the salmon. Pleased with his meal he turned the TV on and sat in his big brown recliner chair.  
The news turned on, and everything was much the same as the morning news. Only this time they talked about Mrs. Fillyjonk's outburst in the diner earlier, accompanied with a story over Moominvalley's new plan for an expansion on to the hospital.  
Clicking away from the channel Moomin settled onto one of the many recorded romance movies he has.

Two romance movies later, and some left over apple pie eaten for dessert Moomin realized the sun had begun to set. Cleaning up his dishes, Moomin started turning off lights, and the TV.  
Settling into bed, Moomin was about to fall asleep until a loud crash was heard from outside. Moomin tried to ignore it, squeezing his eyes shut, but then what sounded like another loud crash finally brought Moomin to bolt out of bed. Quickly putting on his boots, and grabbing a flashlight he reached the door before catching sight of the gun on the table.

"I won't use it unless I have to." Picking up the gun Moomin ran outside his house, nothing looked out of place at first glance.

Moomin walked the wrap around porch to the side of his ranch, stepping off and heading closer to his corn field. Moomin's grip tightened on the flashlight, upon closer inspection, he noticed the scarecrow had been knocked over. Corn stalks were broken and ears of corn were torn of the stalks.  
Moomin blinked, 

"Oh dear. Guess we all won't be living off corn anymore." Shaking his head he turned to the fallen scarecrow, "oh im sorry, guy. Let me bring you back to the house." Shifting the items around to one hand Moomin lifted the scarecrow and set him on the porch, on his way back he noticed footprints. Moomin got the impression that whoever took his corn heard him before seeing him and ran as quick as they could. And barefoot apparently.

He supposes a thief who only steals crops and terrorize parks must not have much money to spend on shoes.  
Setting the gun inside, Moomin turned around and started to follow the prints, leading him to the river near his house. Something shiny by the river bank caught his attention. Picking it up, Moomin was surprised to find it was a harmonica, a harmonica with lovely carvings on it. Humming, Moomin decided that who ever dropped it must have ran into the woods on the other side of the river.  
Pocketing the harmonica, Moomin headed back to bed, setting the instrument on his kitchen counter on his way. 

Moomin woke with the sound of Blake Shelton blaring from his alarm. He doesn't remember setting it to that, but Moomin isn't complaining. Nothing gets you ready for the day like old country tunes and the chilly 6 am air blowing through an open window. Getting ready for the day, Moomin made himself some eggs and toast, grabbing some coffee he went and sat in his porch swing. The gaping hole still there on his front steps mocking him.

The sun was taking its time rising, bathing his farm in a golden light. Taking a sip of his coffee Moomin glanced back at the scarecrow. He made a mental list of all the things he must do for the day,  
1: Set the scarecrow back up  
2: Get started on the porch  
3: Set up his own security measures around his farm  
4: Make some jam and bring it to Snorkmaiden and Alicia.  
That's a pretty solid list, Moomin thought. Maybe he should check the deer cameras he has set up and see if he caught any footage of the thief. Nodding to himself Moomin finished his coffee and went back inside. 

It was about 2 in the afternoon when Moomin decided to finally check those cameras. Taking a walk around his farm, Moomin made note of several more sets of footprints, the same as last night, bringing a path of broken corn stalks in their wake. Moomin doesn't think the corn must be very good if eaten raw like that. But he doesn't try and focus too hard on that, instead he gathers up some broken stalks as well and heads back home. Throwing the broken stalks in his compost pile by his barn, Moomin heads back inside and sets the cameras down by his desk, just as he was about to plug them, the sight of the harmonica on his counter caught his attention. Grabbing it, he moved the instrument to his room before heading back outside and resuming his work on his porch.  
Moomin got about an hour worth of work in, nailing in the final planks of wood when suddenly it began raining, the rain was falling hard and fast, so Moomin quickly gathered his tools and hurried inside. 

"At least my crops won't die this summer." Sighing Moomin went and changed into dry clothes, pulling on a purple striped pajama shirt and grey sweats he went and shut all the open windows.  
Turning on the radio, the unmistakable sound of Elvis played through the speakers. 

Heading to the kitchen Moomin made himself a quick sandwich before going to his computer and plugging the camera in.  
The rain was loud on his roof, almost loud enough to drown out his radio in its chaos.  
Clicking on the cameras files, Moomin started going through the images. He hasn't really had deer problems in a while, ever since he started throwing out pumpkin and watermelon shells they seemed to have left his corn alone. Yet he still kept the cameras in case they tried again, or for where there were rowdy teens smoking and cutting through the fields. He supposes catching a thief shouldn't be too hard if they happened to have crossed paths with the camera. 

Continuing to click through the pictures, Moomin was about to close the program all together until the sight of a person in the bottom of the picture caught his eye.  
"They look like shit," he muttered to himself. He couldn't see their face but their clothes looked old, and torn. The hat on their head looked like it was unraveling.  
Moomin reached for his phone, about to call the sheriff and tell him that he could bring the pictures down to the station until there was a loud clap of thunder and the sound of something falling against the porch outside.

"Oh, please don't be another tree, I just repaired the porch." Setting the phone down Moomin went and threw the door open, but what was there wasn't a tree, oh no.

What was there was a soaking wet, muddy person.  
They must not have expected anyone to come to the door with how they jumped up from their spot on the porch at the sound of the door opening.

"Um, hello?" Moomin wasn't sure what to do, looking this stranger up and down he noticed the lack of shoes and glanced back at his computer, the image of the thief there in the middle of the screen.  
Turning back around Moomin watched as the stranger backed up to the railing, Moomin doesn't know why but his chest ached at the sight. 

"Why don't you come inside? Your all wet and you will catch a cold out here." Reaching his hand out, he thought the stranger was going to come inside until lightning flashed, their eyes went wide and Moomin was met with a loud hiss and off they ran.

"What."

Did he just get hissed at? By an actual human being? Deciding to unpack that later, going inside and grabbing some leftover salmon from diner, he put the container outside.  
Closing the door Moomin went and grabbed his phone. Looking over to his computer, Moomin paused.  
Closing out if the program Moomin turned the radio off and switched the TV on. The rain wasn't letting up, the thunder striking closer together. Moomin soon doze off in his chair.  
The next morning, Moomin saw the container empty and muddy footprints on his porch. 

Moomin kept this up for weeks, he would leave food out on the porch, and would later find empty plates. Sometimes there would be unique rocks, or bottle caps left. Moomin told Snorkmaiden and Alicia about this, being met with stares.

Moomin set his cup of tea down,  
"What?"

Snorkmaiden looked over at Alicia, she had set the cookies she just pulled out if her oven down on the counter before sitting across the table from Moomin.

"Sweetie, this is a really weird relationship you have with the strange man who hissed at you." 

"What do you mean?"

Snorkmaiden clasped her hands together, "you are leaving food out for a homeless guy that has been stealing the towns crops and terrorizing parks." 

Alicia nodded, coming over and putting a hand on her wife's shoulder, "You have to admit, it's a little.." She waved her hand around, trying to search for a kind word, "odd."

"Oh, no no. It's really not that odd. Maybe he just needs to be shown a little kindness? Besides, the news said itself that the crimes have gone down." Moomin paused, "well, the theft has." 

Snorkmaiden sighed, "just promise you will be careful, okay? You have a big heart."

"I will be careful, I promise."

Later that night, Moomin sat on his porch swing eating dinner. He had brought out two plates, setting one down on the table in front of him the radio played softly in the background from inside the house. The sun was setting, and Moomin can hear the crickets coming out, fireflies beginning to flicker in and out.  
Closing his eyes, Moomin gently swung the swing. 

The soft padding of feet had him opening his eyes, the stranger paused for a moment before settling himself in the ground by the table, beginning to eat the food.  
Moomin hummed and pulled the harmonica from his pocket, "I think this might be yours." Setting the instrument on the table, Moomin watched the man grab and inspect it.

"Im Moomin, by the way."

Putting the harmonica in his bag, the stranger turned back to his food.

"Snufkin." 

Moomin nodded, "Do you have shoes? I can get you some."

Snufkin continued to eat his food.  
Moomin went back inside and brought out a pair of boots, a pair left by Sniff the last time he visited.  
Handing them to Snufkin, he went back and sat on the swing.

Snufkin shoved the boots on his feet, "thank you." He paused, "Sorry for hissing at you. I don't really know how to deal with people sometimes."

"That's alright. I figured you just needed someone to show a little kindness and patience."

"Well, it is awfully kind. thank you."

Moomin set his now empty plate on the table and leaned back in the swing.  
This was nice, it was peaceful sitting like this. The moon was now high in the sky, and the breeze was swaying the wind chimes slightly.  
Snufkin moved and sat on the swing next to Moomin.

"Why don't you come inside tonight? I would hate for you to sleep outside."

Snufkin shook his head. "No, no. I think i'm alright." 

Sighing, Moomin stood, "I will leave the door unlocked should you change your mind." Grabbing now empty plates and heading inside Moomin got ready for bed. 

The next morning, Moomin found Snufkin asleep on the porch swing, Moomin's chest ached at the sight. Swinging Snufkin's bag in his own back, Moomin scooped Snufkin up in his arms and carried him inside, setting him on the couch and wrapping a blanket around him. Moomin set Snufkin's bag on the kitchen table, and looked back at him on the couch.  
He needs a bath, and new clothes. Snufkin looks like he hasn't bathed in a year.  
Moomin decided to make breakfast, pulling out eggs, and bacon he began coming.  
Moomin heard Snufkin get up as soon as he set the plates on the table, buttering up some toast to go with it.

"Good morning!" Moomin gestured to the table for Snufkin to sit.

"Morning..Say, did you move me inside?"

"Yes, sorry about that but I couldn't just let you stay out all morning and get bitten up like a dog."

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just sit down and eat." Setting down some toast Moomin sat across from him, starting on his own breakfast.

The radio was on again, the music providing nice company to the quiet.  
Once Moomin was done, he stood from his chair and began washing dishes.

"I have to run some errands in town today. You are more than welcome to come, but I must ask you to bathe." Snufkin stood and set his dishes next to the sink.  
"I don't need to bathe."

"Snuf, you stink so bad you could gag a maggot." 

Snufkin's face twisted at the thought, "I don't think I smell that bad."

"You do. Help me with the dishes and I will show you the bathroom." 

Once all the dishes were washed and left to dry Moomin took Snufkin's hand and led him to the bathroom, turning on the faucet to the tub.  
"I will grab you some clean clothes so I can wash the ones you're wearing." Stepping out, Moomin came back with some neatly folded clothes in his arms and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Moomin opened the door and stepped in, Snufkin was in the tub fiddling with the shampoo bottle. Setting the clean clothes on the counter Moomin gathered the clothes on the floor into his arms.

"Is the water warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you." 

Moomin was about to walk out until he heard ragged breathing.

"Snufkin?" Turning around he set the clothes bundled in his arms on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Moomin didn't know what to do, he moved and sat on the floor next to the tub. He tried to think of what Mama would do when he would cry.

"Yes, yes im alright. It's pretty silly, I don't know why im crying." 

Moomin shook his head and took the shampoo bottle from Snufkin's hands. "Its alright to not know. You can tell me on your own time." 

Snufkin rubbed his eyes, only making the burning worse as he rubbed shampoo right into his eyes.  
"Oh geez, oh im sorry."

"It's alright, here, let me help you. Okay?" Moomin opened the shampoo bottle, working some it into Snufkin's hair.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

After Snufkin's hair was washed, Snufkin stated he could do the rest and Moomin gathered the dirty clothes again and headed to the laundry room.  
After a while Snufkin walked out, Moomin didn't have much he thought would fit Snufkin, so he looked a little worse for wear stepping out of the bathroom in one of Moomin's flannels and a pair of shorts that were too small for Moomin himself.  
Yet on Snufkin the pink flannel reached his mid thighs and folded over his hands, the shorts were mostly covered by the flannel, giving the look of a dress than a shirt. Snufkin had put his hat back on, the only thing he wouldn't let Moomin take.  
Moomin's heart fluttered, he had an urge to pick Snufkin up and never let him go. Moomin decided to push that thought into the vault and ignore if for now. 

"I feel silly." Snufkin said.

"No, you look great. C'mon, the truck is running." Grabbing his wallet he headed out, Snufkin close behind. 

Snufkin stayed close to Moomin the entire time they were out, only straying away to sneak oranges and grapefruit into his backpack when he thought Moomin wasn't looking.  
Moomin noticed, but he pretended not to as to avoid explaining why he was paying for oranges and grapefruits that his companion had taken.

Once the shopping was done, and they were back in the truck, Moomin turned to Snufkin, "I have to stop by a friends house real quick then we will head home." 

"Ah, okay." Moomin turned the radio on and turned the key, starting the truck.

Snufkin buckled up, "can I ride in the back of the truck on the way back?"

"No."

"C'mon? Please?"

Moomin sighed, "we will see."

Snorkmaiden and Alicia were quick to accept Snufkin into their home, offering tea and biscuits, and upon seeing his clothing state, offered spare clothes.  
Snufkin just shook his head, Moomin figured he should have paid closer attention, as all of a sudden he heard a loud hiss and scampering before a door slammed shut.

"Oh, dear maybe we shouldn't have pushed too much."

"No, no it's alright I think he just gets overwhelmed easily. I will go talk to him. Talk to you later." Putting his boots on Moomin had a slight idea of where Snufkin could be. Pulling down the back of his truck, Moomin got up and sat on the end of the bed, gently pulling back the blanket and revealing Snufkin. 

"Hey, Snuf."

"Hullo."

"You alright?"

Snufkin sat up and nodded, "Yes, sorry. About the hissing, again."

"That's alright."

There was a lull in conversation, before Snufkin seemed to perk back up, "can I ride in the back of the truck, now?"

Moomin groaned, "I suppose so."

Moomin drove very slowly getting back home, trying to make sure Snufkin doesn't fall.  
Once they got home, Moomin tried once again to get Snufkin to stay inside, being met with another head shake and Snufkin curling onto the porch swing after dinner.  
Moomin couldn't help it, but he felt as if he has known Snufkin for years, while he has only spent a few moments at a time with him previously, today felt..  
Good. Spending the day with him like this felt like he was seeing a long lost friend again.

Turning on the radio, Moomin opened the fridge and took out a beer. He doesn't really drink that often, but the air is sweet and the air was cool from the setting sun. Bringing the radio outside, Moomin moved to the back of the house to avoid disturbing Snufkin as he slept.  
Lighting the fire pit outside Moomin relaxed on one of the benches.  
It wasn't long before Snufkin was charmed by the sound of music, finding his way to where Moomin was.

"Oh, im sorry, did I wake you?" 

"No, no. I was already up," Snufkin lied.

"Ah, okay." Standing up, Moomin cracked his back. "Would you like one?" Gesturing to the beer, Snufkin nodded and Moomin headed inside.

While he was waiting Snufkin grabbed his harmonica and began playing.  
When Moomin found his way back outside he turned the radio down, setting the beer down next to Snufkin, listening to his song.  
It sounded sad, Moomin felt that urge to hug him again. Snufkin's song faded out, putting the harmonica away he grabbed the beer.

"That sounded sad." Moomin stated, he put his hand next to Snufkin's. 

"Yeah, I wrote it a while ago. When I first started playing."

"Are you still sad?"

Snufkin paused, looking into the fire.  
"No, not any more."

Moomin nodded, holding Snufkin's hand.  
"I'm glad. That you're not sad anymore, that is."

Moomin hesitated, looking down at their hands, "Im glad you're here also."

Snufkin hummed, allowing Moomin to turn the music up.  
After a while, Snufkin leaned back on the bench, crossing his legs.

"God, I have never heard this much country music before."

Snorting, Moomin smiled, "no?"

"No! It's not exactly my first pick of music to listen to."

"Oh? And what is it that you listen to that makes country seem so bad?"

Snufkin gasped, "I never said it was bad!" 

"You implied it!" Moomin laughed, knocking his shoulder against Snufkin's.

"But I really am curious! What do you listen to?"

"Oh it's probably easier to let you listen." Snufkin pulled out a pair of earbuds and an old, cracked ipod nano. Plugging in the earbuds, he handed one to Moomin and put the other in his own ear.  
Snufkin began to play his music once Moomin was situated, and Moomin was met with some of the oddest music he has ever heard of it. It wasn't bad!  
Just music he has never heard of before.

"This is definitely not country, what is it?"

"Folk punk. I also listen to classic rock." 

"Ah, and this song?" Moomin was eyeing the ipod nano.

"It's called Gordon by Harley Poe."

"I see, I see." 

Snufkin started laughing, "oh, you hate it!" He declared.

"No! No i dont I just simply never heard of it before! All I ever heard besides country has been rock, blues, pop and whatever it is Little my plays in the car. Kpop, I think?"

"Ah, I must meet this Little my, she sounds like she has a refined music taste."

"Oh, maybe one day you may meet her. She visits often." 

They settled back into a comfortable silence, Snufkin's music still playing through the earbuds, loud enough to drown out Moomin's radio.  
But something was still nagging at the back of Moomin's mind.

"Hey, Snuf?"

"Yes Moomin?"  
Moomin ran a hand through his hair, "where are you from? Why are you here in Moominvalley?"

Humming, Snufkin tapped his fingers on the bench.  
"Oh, no where important."

"What?"

"I suppose im not really from anywhere specific. Because it doesn't really matter any more, I left home a long, long time ago."

"Oh," Moomin got sad, but Snufkin did not look sad, his eyes shone in the fire light. 

"I'm here in Moominvalley for no other reason than it was on my path. I travel you see, im a tramp. I live everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The world is my home," Snufkin smiled. Moomin felt his cheeks heat up, he chalked it up to it being the effects of the beer.  
Snufkin looked beautiful bathed in the bright orange and yellow hues of the fire. 

"Don't you have family that you miss, though?"

"Yes, I suppose so. But I never really knew them that well. Like i said, i left a long time ago." Snufkin looked to the field of corn, "I was so young, and she had so many children. Im sure she hasn't even noticed i've gone missing."

Moomin doubted that, as any mother would notice if her kid was missing no matter how many kids she has. Moomin pictured the missing child posters, news broadcasts updating everyone its been yet another year.

"You should write her. Just in case."

Snufkin hummed, "I will think about it."

Snufkin and Moomin stayed out a while longer, Snufkin soon falling asleep, his head resting on Moomin's shoulder. Moomin doused the fire and picked Snufkin up, carrying him inside and setting him on the couch, covering him with the blanket like he did that morning.  
Snufkin stayed with Moomin for weeks, a month soon passing by.  
Snufkin started finding his way to Moomin's bed every morning, stating he was cold and that Moomin was hogging all the thicker blankets.  
Snufkin soon warmed up to Snorkmaiden and Alicia by their third visit. Moomin had helped Snufkin write a letter to his mother back home, sending it with his own letter to his parents talking about his new friend.  
Mama and Papa had written back, talking of how they were happy Moomin had someone to spend his nights with. Moomin's face had turned bright red reading the letter, they had worded it like he was dating Snufkin!  
Just because they had now shared a bed, and meals together did not mean they were dating!

He quickly hid the letter. 

One night, Snorkmaiden and Alicia had thrown a bonfire, inviting many of the town's inhabitants, Moomin and Snufkin included. Snufkin had only agreed to come along if only to make Moomin happy, and with Moomin's promise to take Snufkin fishing the next morning.  
Upon arrival they had said their greetings to Snorkmaiden and Alicia before they got swept away in the job if entertaining their guests.  
Snufkin has settled at a table, waiting for Moomin to bring back drinks when he felt his jacket pulled at roughly.

Turning around, Snufkin's breath was knocked out of him,  
"Little Mymble??"

"Its Little My, actually!" She scoffed, kicking Snufkin's foot. "Mother was never good at names."

"Ow! Oh!!! Little My, Little Mymble, that makes more sense now." 

"Huh? what are you talking about? You run away for years and upon our reunion you are rambling!" Little My crossed her arms, "what about a 'oh! Big sister how I missed you!' or 'I'm so sorry for leaving you with 32 other siblings after Mymble Jr had just left as well!'" 

Snufkin scratched the back of his head, "Yes, I know I left suddenly. And I am sorry about that, My. But I had to leave."

"No you didn't! You could have taken me, to keep an eye on you, or something! how'd you get out anyways! You were only 5!" She jumped up onto the table, "I'm surprised you're not dead!" Plucking a grape from his plate she put it in her mouth chewing loudly.

Snufkin smiled, "I missed you."

"Dodging the question I see."

"I mean it!"

They both started laughing, And when Moomin found his way back to the table he gasped, "Oh! I see you've met Little My already!" 

"Yes, yes I have." Snufkin shrugged, "she is my older sister, actually?"

Moomin almost dropped the drinks, his brain stopping for a moment.  
"I think im more shocked that she is older than you."

Little My stomped her foot, "Hey!! im 5 years older than him! Im 34!! Im older than you, Moomin!"

Moomin choked, "what??"

Little my rolled her eyes and snagged Moomin's drink. "I don't need this slander, i'm going to find Mymble Jr. and Tooticky."

"They are here too?"  
But Little My didn't answer, having walked away out of shot.  
Moomin sat next to Snufkin.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I just haven't seen my sisters in a while."

Moomin nodded, "You can go talk to them if you'd like." 

Snufkin thought for a minute, "No, no I will later. Thank you for the drink. Im sorry My took yours." 

Moomin laughed, "that's alright."

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the music and people watching.  
Everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun, even Mrs. Fillyjonk seemed to be stress free. Soon when the moon was high in the sky and the party was in full swing, the music shifted to slower songs, couples dancing together, love was sweet in the air.  
Moomin wasn't sure what gave him the confidence, the glass of champagne in his system or the full moon in the sky. But standing up, Moomin reached his hand out to Snufkin. 

"Snufkin, will you do me the honor of having this dance with me?"

Snufkin felt his face go hot, his grip on his drink tighten.  
"I'm not very good at dancing, im afraid."

"That's alright, I want to dance with you despite your horrible two left feet."

And how could Snufkin say no to that smile on Moomin's face? Chugging the rest of his drink, Snufkin took hold of Moomin's hand and allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor.  
Wrapping his arms around Snufkin's waist, Moomin smiled as Snufkin put his hands on his shoulders.  
Slowly they swayed together to the music, and slowly they got closer to each other. 

Snufkin felt at home in these arms, strong and kind around him. Snufkin hasn't felt this safe in a long time. Resting his head on Moomin's chest, Moomin chuckled, a deep sound that vibrated through his chest and into Snufkin's heart.  
Moomin kissed the top of Snufkin's head, soft and warm and he could have stayed like this forever, yet the music faded out, and slowly they had to peel themselves away from each other.  
Eyes locked onto each other, Moomin leaned down. 

And like everything else that night, they ever so slowly met each other halfway.  
Everything was just a little sweeter in that moment, and Moomin decided that he'd let Snufkin steal his crops again and again if it meant that they would get to do this each time.

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the end is supposed to be Your Man by Josh Turner, it's my mom's favorite song and she thinks its really romantic.  
> My big old country gay heart had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> Check out my Instagram and Tumblr both under the name monsterlv19!!  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
